Shining Armor (O
Note: Shining Armor's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Shining Armor is a male unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's older brother. He is the former captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serving under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, becoming then the captain of the Crystal Royal Guard, and bears the title of prince as a result of his marriage to Princess Cadance. He and Cadance are appointed as the rulers of the Crystal Empire. Personality Throughout his appearances, Shining Armor is portrayed as kind, caring, and protective. He has a very close relationship with his little sister Twilight Sparkle, and he is warm and loving toward his fiancée (and later wife) Princess Cadance. True to being the captain of the royal guard, he is also stern at times. Although he has a very close bound with the ones he loves, he can be overprotective with the mares he loves, as Cadance and Twilight. For example, he is so protective with Twilight that he was willing to end his friendship with Blue just to prevent them from dating. Skills As a Royal Guard, Shining is very skilled with physical attacks. Even if he is not as strong as Blue Sword, he is able to come with tactics that allow him to get the upper hoof with somepony far more stronger than him. Shining is also very talented in defensive magic, as he can create a very powerful and resistant shield. He possesses some kind of elemental manipulation, showing his affinity is with light, as he was able to blind Medusa temporally. Relationships Family Night Light and Twilight Velvet They are Shining's parents. They seem to have a very close relationship. Twilight Velvet is one of the most important mares in Shining's life, as he named his sister after her. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is Shining's younger sister. Ever since she born, Shining took always care of his little sister, as he didn't want her to be raise just like him, with their parents working most of the time. This leads them to have a very strong bond. Actually, Shining was her very first friend. Twilight even uses to call him BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). Although they had a great argument before his wedding with Cadance, they manage to retain their strong friendship. However, when Shining Armor found out her sister was dating his best friend, Blue Sword, Shining becomes very overprotective towards Twilight in a way that he ended up his friendship with Blue and forbade her of seeing him. But he manages to accept their relationship. Gleaming Shield She is Shining's daughter and he loves her as a father can love his child. Whenever there's danger around Gleaming, Shining's first though is making sure his daughter is safe, along with her mother. Topaz Blade He is Shining's son and he loves her as a father can love his child. Star Knight Star Knight is Shining's nephew, being Twilight and Blue's son, and he seems to like him very much. Love Interests Cadance He and Cadance fell in love for each other at the first sight. Since them, it took sometime until Shining asks her to go in a date with him and then, in the date, he asked her to be her marefriend, something she accepts. Since that moment, their love for each other just grew up stronger and stronger. However, Fire Punch, wanting to become Cadance's colfriend, set up a plan that led to the break up between the young alicorn princess and Shining. However, both of them realize they still loved each other and were able to resume their love. They eventually married and had a daughter, Gleaming Shield. Family Description in the Saga ''The Life of a Young Colt'' Shining is born to Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Ever since he met Captain White Light, his dream is to become a Royal Guard, something that made him become friend to Blue Sword. After his parents told him he would be a older brother, Shining becomes very happy and, after his sister had born, he helped in much as he could to take care of her. During one time where Shining is foalsitting Twilight, she falls from the stairs and Shining uses his magic without thinking and creates a protective bubble that protected his sister, something that grated him his Cutie Mark. He is able to get in the Royal Guard Academy in "The Academy Admission", along with Blue, making also an enemy and rival named Fire Punch. During his frist week in the academy, Shining discovers that his paternal grandfather, Star Shield, was the Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard before White Light and go to him for answeres, but the captain says to him to ask to his grandmother. In "Love at First Sight", he falls in love for Cadance, Princess Celestia's niece. She confess this to his father with him being glad for that. During a visit to his grandmother's, she tells him the story about his grandfather. In "Confrontation", he asks to Cadance to go on a date with him, something she gladly accepts. In "The First Date", Shining and Cadance stroll across the city, going to someplaces Shining likes and share with Cadance. They lunch in Blue's family's restaurant, and, in the end of the day, Shining shows to Cadance his special place and there he asks her to be his marefriend, something she accepts with a kiss. In "At the Grand Galloping Gala", Cadance sends to Shining an invitation to the gala. After sending Fire Punch away after he had came to ask her to be his pair in the gala, Shining goes to pick her up. They then dance in the gala, but then Cadance shows to Shining her favorite place in the castle: the gazebo, where they dance. In "Going to the Hoofball Stadium", Shining goes with his family, best friend and marefried to a hoofball game where Shining's uncle's team will play for the championship. It's revealed that Shooting Star is about to marry and he invites them his marriage, including Cadance, that happens in the next chapter, "A Dream Wedding", where Cadance expresses to Shining her desire of marrying him. However, not everything is like a dream to this couple, as Fire Punch starts poisoning their relationship, being able to make them to break up. Then, he is able to start dating Cadance, as she was vulnerable after her break up with Shining. It's in "Reconsiliation" that, thanks to Twilight and Blue, they are brought together, however keeping that a secret as they feared that Fire Punch could do so much worse to keep them separated. When the test to determinate who would become the next Captain of the Royal Guard is occurring, Shining is able to win and becomes the next Captain of the Royal Guard, something that enrages Fire Punch, and then goes to a quiet place with Cadance to "celebrate" his victory, but they are discovered by Fire Punch and this leads to a fight between him and Fire Punch where the latter is about to harm Cadance, but he is stopped by Celestia, White Light and Lightning Bolt. In "The Duty of a Royal Guard", Shining is forced to go to the Griffon Kingdom to settle a disagreement with them. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom In "Arrival to Griffonstone", Shining arrives to the griffon kingdom, being received by Lieutenant Gael and two other griffons who escort him and his guards to Griffonstone and then to the castle, where he would meet King Guto. In "Meeting King Guto", Shining meets King Guto, as well his nephew Quentin (who is very arrogant), his niece Greta (who is very alike him) and Captain Ulysses (who seems to not like ponies very much). Shining is able to make a good impression with King Guto who agrees to let the imprisoned guard return to Equestria if he was punished there. Shining also starts a friendship with Gael, mainly because of his crush on Greta, who reminds Shining about his on Cadance. In "Attempted Regicide", he is able to save King Guto from being killed by a pegasus that was under the control of Arimaspi. Although with the distrust from Ulysses and Quentin, King Guto is grateful to Shining and allows him to get to know what led the pegasus to try to kill the king of the griffons along with Gael. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", Shining and Gael interrogate the pegasus who claims to be inocent. Shining uses a mind-reading spell on him and finds out he was hypnotized to kill King Grover. With a little help from Princess Greta, they discover that Arimaspi is the one behind the robbery of the Idol of Boreas and the attempted regicide. In "Dethronement", after Shining, Gael and Greta tell King Guto about Arimaspi, the castle is attacked by the mysterious griffon who is leading some guards who are under the hypnosis of Arimaspi. With Quentin as a hostage, the king has no choice but to surrunder is crown to the mysterious griffon for his nephew's life. After the trade is made and Quentin is safe, Shining and Gael make a combined attack against the mysterious griffon, but they fail and are arrested by the new king who reveals to be Ulysses. In "The Idol of Boreas", Shining and Gael are rescued by Gustave who knocks out the guards when they are trying to put them in a cell. Then, while Gael and Gustave go to save the royal family, Shining goes to stope Arimaspi and Ulysses, but when he arrives to the Idol of Boreas room, Arimaspi already has it. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", Shining is able to stop Arimasti and recover the Idol of Boreas. By doing so, he is able to become the alliance between ponies and giffons even stronger. When he returns to Canterlot, he is surpresed to see Cadance, who stayed longer just until his return. Chapter "Shining Armor's Most Important Question" from The Life of a Young Colt Shining asks Cadance in marriage and she accepts, without knowing something is watching them. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' After being overload with work, Shining has a little help from Blue. With his arrival, Cadance decides to bring him and Twilight together, doing this by her husband's back. In "The Masked Ball", Cadance tells to Shining that she is pregnant. After a failure attempt of invasion by the Changelings, Shining finds out about Twilight and Blue's relationship and this makes him finish his friendship with Blue and forbid Twilight from seeing him, something she doesn't want to do. Cadance, however, is able to make Shining be reasonable and accept his sister's relationship with his best friend. Shining then apologizes to them. When Blue goes to Shining for help to propose to Twilight, he asks him to be his colt of honor, something he accepts. ''Bloom's New Life'' Shining appears with Cadance to welcome Twilight and her friends who came to help Cherry return to her homeworld. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter and epilogue from Twilight and Blue Sword Shining is captured and imprisoned by Changelings, where he is presented to their new king, Dark Hole. He, after that, takes Shining's form, in order to capture Blue. After being drugged by Dark Hole, the Changeling King, Blue is imprisoned along with Shining Armor, while the king takes his place to steal Twilight’s love for him, revealing before who he really is: Fire Punch, Shining and Blue’s old rival and enemy. Shining and Blue are late rescued by Chrisalis, that managed escape from the cell that Dark Hole put her, and offers them temporally truce just to defeat the Changeling King. While suspicious, they accepted. Blue and Shining try getting the wedding, but Dark Hole’s Changelings block their path, but Shining is able to make sure that Blue is succeeded in arrive to the wedding in time, before Twilight could say “yes” to Dark Hole. After Dark Hole had taken Twilight's love, imprisoned the other alicorn princess and puts the alicorn amulet, Chrisalis appears and, faking a false alliance with him, she and Shining are able to weaken him. But with the alicorn amulet he continues with a lot of power. Fortunately, Twilight and Blue are able to defeat him. ''The Light Kingdom'' Shining goes with Twilight, Blue, Heartbeat and the others to the Oasis of the Heart and are able in retrieve Heartbeat’s star seed. Then, Heartbeat, having regain her memory again, is able to give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Blue, Twilight and Shining go after the blue star seed. Arriving to Rambling Rock Ridge, the place where the blue star seed is hidden, Blue, Twilight and Shining face the mirrored labyrinth that tried to insane them by using their most desire against them and then a riddle with various potions that Twilight manage solve. Because Twilight was better in riddles and mental games, she moves forward and Blue and Shining retreat. After Twilight retrieve the blue star seed, she finds Blue and Shining overpowered by dark ponies led by Fire Punch. He demands to Twilight the blue star seed or his dark ponies would kill her brother and her husband. She gives him the star seed, but Fire Punch doesn’t fulfill his word and send the dark ponies to finish them off, leaving. But Twilight, Blue and Shining are saved by the Sphinx that take them to the location of the last star seed: the yellow one. There, Blue, Shining and Twilight face battle weapons enchanted by a spell to attack any intruders and then a great statue that react to violence. After that, they face a giant unicorn chess, where there Shining played in the king-side pegasus place, being the one doing the moves, but, in order to win the game so they could continue, Shining has to sacrifice himself so Blue could check the white king and win the game, something he does. After awakening he is told by her sister and brother-in-law he will be an uncle. After returning to the Crystal Empire, Shining is forced to stay, as he was still weakened by the chess game. He witnesses how Cadance's star seed starts losing its light. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' Shining appeared in the second chapter, attending the Grand Galloping Gala along with Cadance and their daughter, Gleaming Shield. When the Lord of Chaos appeared, he puts himself in front of Cadance to protect her, but he evil being reveals she is not his target, but Star Knight and Gleaming Shield who are taken hostage. Fortunately, Golden Paladin manages to save them by trading the key of Tartarus for the little ones. In the special chapter “The Predators of the Night”, he is mentionated by Cadance who says Shining is in the Crystal Empire taking care of Gleaming Shield. In “The Return of the Sirens”, Shining is seen sitting at the royal tribune watching the final of the battle of bands. He and the rest of the royals are held hostage by Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, that are under the Sirens’ control. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", Shining goes with Mirror Coat and Golden Paladin release Cadance from the Wraith's influence. He is able to free her and then they, along with Mirror Coat, are able to defeat him. In "Prison-Book Escape", Blue helps during the fight against the Dragon King. After the Snow Queen is released, Cadance and Shining are frozen by her, when Ingrid arrives to the Crystal Empire. They are unfrozen after Ingrid is reformed. After Perfect Scale is released and he had taken the lights of three Generals and three alicorn princess, he goes after her and Gleaming. Mirror Coat is able to delay him, but he eventually is able to defeat him, taking his light, and then Shining tries to protect them, but Scale is able to freeze him. He is unfrozen after Scale is defeated. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Shining is able to see Blue's reflexion instead of his in the mirror Heartbeat gives to Star Knight. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Cadance and Gleaming Shield. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", it's revealed that Shining Armor and Cadance got a son named Topaz Blade. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Shining attends the surprise birthday party to his nephew Star organized by Twilight and Blue. However, the party is invaded by Grogar, Ulysses and Adagio who surround the party with a dome of roots and put everypony in the party asleep, except for Blue, Twilight, Shining and Star, where the first three try to deal with Grogar and Ulysses, who appear inside the dome while Adagio, who is controling Leaf Mane, stays outside. He and the other two are subdued and encased in a cage made of roots and are forced to see Ulysses fighting with Star, who then is possessed by Nine-Tails' energy that makes him get into the first phase of transformation. Eventually, Twilight, Blue and Shining are freed when the Generals are capable of unleash Leaf Mane from the influence of the wild energy used on her. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he goes camping with Gleaming Shield and, by his sister’s request, he invites Star to go with them. After their trip, when they are returning, it’s revelaed that Shining told Gleaming about Star being a Jinchuriki. When they arrive to a bridge, they meet with Grogar and Ulysses and, when a battle between Ulysses and Naruto ensued, Shining spent much of his time protecting Sakura, being unable to use the sealing spell Golden Paladin gave him with the villains nearby. When Grogar and Ulysses are not around anymore, Shining uses the sealing spell, being able to suppress the Nine-Tails’ influence. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Shining returns with his daughter and nephew as soon as possible after what happened at the bridge and tells to Twilight, Blue and Golden Paladin what happened. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Shining gets to know about the fact that Grogar is Star Shield corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, reacting very badly about it and exiting the throne room. Twilight is able to confort him, saying they will save their grandfather from the Lord of Chaos. At the beginning of the winter holidays, Shining sends a letter to Twilight saying Rothbart and Medusa were seen wandering through the Crystal Mountains. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, Shining meets with Blue so they can go after Rothbart and Medusa at the Crystal Mountains. At first, Shining fights Rothbart and Medusa with his guards, while Blue and his guards were hiding and waiting for the best moment to attack. He is able to use a blinding spell on Medusa, what makes her blind temporally. However, this only angered her a lot. After Blue pierces Rtohbart, making him reveal his other hearts, he fends Blue off and uses the elemental masks of his ultimate to put the two captains and their guards on the defensive. Shining, using his speed, is able to make one of the masks to destroy another. When Medusa recovers her vision, Shining drives her away, letting Blue and the others to deal with Rothbart. In “The Price of Power”, Shining is saved by Mirror Coat from turning into stone by Medusa, who is hit by her own power and turned into stone and imprisoned in Tartarus. Mirror Coat then take him back to the Crystal Empire. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Shining Armor is with Blue and the other stallions, talking, and shares the news about he and Cadance being expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. He leads the direct counter-attack against them that extends to “Twilight’s Determination”. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom, reuniting with Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Later, Gleaming Shield contacts him through telepathy and Twilight uses this to convince her brother to let Star fight by himself against the General. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, Shining gets a message from his daughter warning about Star’s transformation in Nine-Tails and about what happened to Moonlight. He then sends Rainbow and Soarin to go tell the others to evacuate and to tell Thunder Night what happened to his daughter. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Shining accompanies Cadance, along with a crystal guard, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Shining and his cristal guard moved to protect Cadance after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by Cadance. In “The Power of the Regents”, Shining goes with Gael and Strongpaw to deal with Ulysses, going to heal the damages inflicted to a guard by the evil griffon with blacklight energy. After Ulysses caused a cave-in to cover his escape, Gael is saved by Strongpaw from the falling debris and joined the others in pursuing him back to the Summit hall. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on him, draining him energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. Returning to the conference room, he releases Green Spear and his guards from the clones and when they arrive, they are met by the General of Chaos. In “Declaration of War”, Shining watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he accompanies Cadance to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In “The Strange Disease”, Shining attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war, occupying Cadance’s place. In "The War Begins", Shining is appointed as commander of the Alliance's Third Unit. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Shining and his unit heads towards one of the Commando Unit's distress flares. The Third Unit arrives in time to save them from the reincarnated Thunder Blitz, Gina, Sombra, Montu and River Blood. Gentle Light, their summoner, sensing the resistence coming from Montu and River Blood, starts to suppress their personalities, so they use their last moments to beg Shining to defeat them. River Blood uses the Mist Conjuration Spell to hide his and the others' movements, putting the Third Unit on the defensive. Shining is able to analyse their attack strategy and formulate a response, but other reincarnated members of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist appear on the battlefield before he has a chance to put his plan into action. Despite mounting casualties, Shining sticks to his original plan: he sneaks up on River Blood and gets close, so Blue can bind him, intending to dispel the heavy mist. Montu shields the attack and River Blood cuts at Shining through Montu with his Executioner's Blade. Shining avoids injury and attacks with another Light Sword, this time hitting River Blood and also allowing Blue to bind him. With River Blood immobilised and Montu damaged, both are bound by the Sealing Team. With the mist gone, the Third Unit has an easier time fighting the other reincarnated beings and Shining takes up the Executioner's Blade. In "Breaking the Crystal", Blue and Shining reunite with Twilight after she had defeated Sombra. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Shining and the Third Unit retreats for the night, with him telling Twilight to rest after all the effort she did. In "The Helmet Splitter", Shining fights and defeats Hammer Blow, so that Armored Oath can seal him with his sealing spell. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Shining is helping fighting Lake Splash. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Shining is fighting clones with Blue. Later, Blue and Shining eventually leave the Third Unit to join the original Star and Hawthorn in their fight with the General of Chaos, arriving in time to stop him from capturing Star. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", with Shining and Blue's arrival, they all attack the reincarnated jinchuriki that the General of Chaos is using. The General has two of the jinchuriki enter Tailed Beast Mode, following which the Four-Tails attempts to swallow Star. Blue and Shining want to help him, but must deal with the others first: while Shining deals with the jinchūriki, Blue repels the Six-Tails' attack using his power as General of Balance. In "Kurama's Thoughts", he is seen fighting the jinchuriki. In "A Team of Two", the General of Chaos forces the remaining jinchuriki to also enter Tailed Beast Modes, expecting to destroy Shining and the others before they can release another of the tailed beasts. As five Tailed Beast Balls bear down on them, Shining considers using his power as General of Balance, even not being at full power. It ends up not being necessary as Star, by entering his own Tailed Beast Mode, deflects their attacks and subsequently frees them from the General of Chaos. The General is forced to recall the tailed beasts into the Demonic Statue. In "The Promises of Victory", as they see how Star has matured, Shining and Blue comment how he makes them feel old. In "The Fall of the Centaur", the General of Chaos uses the Demonic Statue against Star, Hawthorn, Shining, and Blue. Fighting continues into the night, with neither side emerging victorious. When a light descends on the reincarnated jinchuriki, a sign that the Reincarnation Curse has been cancelled, the General of Chaos takes drastic action and prematurely initiates the Ten-Tails' revival. In "The Secret of the General of Chaos' Ability", when they realise what the General of Chaos is doing, Blue and the others focus on destroying the Demonic Statue before it can complete its metamorphosis into the Ten-Tails. The General of Chaos defends the Demonic Statue from all of their attacks and, as ever, is himself seemingly impervious to damage, with everything passing through him. After an exchange of attacks, of which Blue blocks the General's with the disappearance, Blue notices some slight damage to the General of Chaos' mask. Having a theory about this, he has Shining and Star help him test it and is ultimately able to confirm: attacks warped away with the disappearance spell at the same moment that the General is impervious will damage him, thereby suggesting he controls the Nothingness Realm. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", Shining and the others are capable of uncover the General of Chaos' identity, but then he is joined by Grogar. Hepheus decides to take Star's Nine-Tails and Hawthorn's Eight-Tails before the Ten-Tails is revived. Blue helps defend them, entrusting Grogar to Shining who tries to question Grogar more, who ignores him and instead pulls his in to the Nothingness Realm. Shining figures out how to use the disappearance spell to return, prompting Grogar to try to kill him. Star blocks the attack and vows not to let his teammates die. Star's words remind Shining of the pony he used to be, inspiring him to join the offensive again. After the Nine-Tails replenishes his energy, Shining lets Grogar send him to the Nothingness Realm, where he attacks Grogar's body parts whenever they transport there to avoid Star's attacks. He then uses the disappearance spell to return, only to witness the Ten-Tails complete his revival. In "The Alliance Assemble", Hepheus and Grogar attach themselves to the Ten-Tails, focusing his destructive power against Shining and the others. Just as they are about to be killed, the combined Alliance arrive to help, deflecting the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb. Twilight heals Blue's injuries and they then join the Alliance' coordinated effort to restrain the Ten-Tails, but it breaks free by transforming. In "The Ties That Bind", many die in the Ten-Tails' counterattack, but another coordinated assault successfully removes the Ten-Tails from Madara and Obito's control. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", now free to act on his own, the Ten-Tails prepares to use Cataclysm. Shining attempts to stop him, but Obito intercepts him and takes him to the Nothingness. When they get there, Shining lunges at Grogar with a Light Blade, but stops short of actually killing him with it. Grogar tries to convince Shining of his causes, but the unicorn refuses to listen. In "Grogar's Resolution", accepting that Grogar's mind can't be changed, Shining attack in order to protect the world that the grandfather he used to admire cared about. After a prolonged exchange, Shining pierces Grogar's chest with a light blade. Grogar escapes and Shining, similarly badly damaged, collapses. In "Pursuing Hope", he heals himself and then prepares to return to the real world. In "Star Shield", he returns to the battle just after Grogar's defeat, prepared to personally finish him off, but he is stopped by Blue who convinces Shining to try yet again to speak with Grogar. Shining acknowledges that the world is not perfect and that it may not be possible to fix, but he believes that Star should at least be given a chance to try since he still has his friends to empower him. In "The Beginning of the End", Grogar decides to put the same faith in Star that Shining has and, in order to make up for all that he's done, prepares to break the spell upon the Generals. Because this will cost Grogar his life, Shining tries to convince him to find another way to make amends, but Grogar replies that he doesn't deserve such an easy solution. As he is performing the spell, however, Obito's body is taken over by Petal Sprout. Heartbeat, Blue and Shining are confused, so Grogar explains he has been forced to give the wild energy to Hepheus instead. Petal Sprout also tries to take Obito's control over the Nothingness Realm to deliver to the Lord of Chaos. As they wait, the Demonic Statue is summoned by Hepheus from Grogar's body; Shining and Blue tries to use the disappearance spell on it, but succeeds only in removing its right arm. Before Petal Sprout assumes full control of his body, Grogar pleads with Blue, Heartbeat and Shining to destroy him. In "On the Brink of Death", just as Blue, Shining and Heartbeat psych themselves up to do so, they are met by Strongpaw and Twilight, who are working to keep Star alive after Hepheus removed the Nine-Tails from his body. In "A Team Linked by Blood", Petal Sprout attempts to go to Hepheus, but Grogar reasserts control over his body and forces it to stay. Grogar, now answering to his former name name, decides that he will help save Star. He first steals fragments of Madara's energy and then instructs Shining to send Star and Twilight to Kamui's Nothingness Realm. He plans to go there to join Star, but his own spell is slow enough for Hepheus to stop him. Shining, by using the disappearance spell on Star Shield at the same time that he uses it on himself, is able to accelerate the teleportation and allow him to get away; the attack that misses Star Shield nearly kills Shining, but he is saved by Blue. In "The General of Balance's True Power", aware of how few options they have, Blue decides to use his full power. Because Blue's time is limited, Shining, Heartbeat and Strongpaw combine efforts to neutralise as many of Hepheus' black sphere as they can: Shining, carried by Strongpaw, warps away part of a defensive wall Hepheus erects around himself. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", Shining observes the battle between Blue and Hepheus. In the end, Blue badly injures Hepheus before he collapses, but fails to defeat him, but Star arrives in time to save him. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", Shining is then reunited with Twilight, who had been teleported back shortly afterwards, as Star Shield's attempt to save her, and then with Star and Blue. When Hepheus eventually returns, with Petal Sprout using his control over Star Shield's body to teleport them back. Shining watches as his sister, brother-in-law and nephew attack Hepheus, but they aren't able to stop him from casting the Eternal Nightmare Curse. While the world around them falls to the curse, Star and Blue combine their magic to shield themselves, Twilight, and Shining from its effects. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", when they emerge, they find Hepheus has bound the world's population with wood nature and trapped them all within perpetual dreams. Hepheus confronts them and insists that he has ended all conflicts and that only them, as the only remaining opposition, would seek to renew the cycle of death that plagued the world for centuries. As he's talking, Hepheus is stabbed from behind by Petal Sprout, who transfers to him from Star Shield's body to convert him into a new body for the Lord of Chaos. In "The Last Battle Begins", the Lord of Chaos now has access to the energy supplies of everyone trapped in the curse. He wants to take down the remaining opposition, so he transports them to one of his dimensions: a sea of lava. Star saves Blue from falling in the lava; Twilight grabs Shining who pins Star Shield to a wall in order to do the same. The heat causes one of Twilight's wings to burn, but Star sends a clone to catch them. Unable to contribute, Shining only watches as Star and Blue fight the Lord of Chaos. In "Searching for Blue", he, Twilight and Star Shield (once he wakes up) lend support, and the Lord of Order keeps shifting dimensions in his attempt to defeat them. In "Star Shield's Sacrifice", the Lord of Chaos eventually moves them to a dimension with powerful gravity, limiting Star and Blue's movements while she attacks them with Murderous Bone Ash. Prepared to give his life to lend what little assistance he can, Shining stands in front of Blue to take the attack while Star Shield does the same for Star. Although they are unified in their willingness to die, Star Shield decides it's too soon for his grandson and uses his power over the Nothingness Realm on the attack bound for him, leaving Star Shield unable to save himself. In "The End of the War", Shining gets an extra power from his dead grandfather, manifesting a great light pony. He first uses it to save Twilight from the Lord of Chaos and then saves Blue and Star. When the Lord of Chaos creates a big black sphere to finally kill them all, Shining, realising that this is their last opportunity, forms a plan of attack: he pierces through him; Star uses clones to exhaust some of her countermeasures and Shining uses the disappearance spell on the rest; Blue and Twilight punch him when she tries to escape. The Lord of Chaos is defeated, the tailed beasts are removed from her body, and he is sealed away. The Lord of Order summons them all back and congratulates them for their victory. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Before his grandmother became his foalsitter, Shining had five other foalsitters. *Shining Armor was the one to name her sister, Twilight Sparkle. *Shining is five to six years older than Twilight. *Shining Armor is descrived as being a very good chess player, having been taugh by his father who learned from his own father. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royalty Category:Royal Guards